memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starbase
Definition A starbase is a facility where starships are maintained and resupplied, and crews can relax. A starbase can be a research station, a military base, a place for interstellar trade or a seat of administration. Some starbases are also involved in the construction of starships. Hmmm. Actually I am having some problems with accepting this as the canonical Star Trek definiton of starbase. I think that to be fair it needs to be cut down to "A permanent Starfleet Facility". I think there is enough on the show to justify it being used for medical purposes and rendering assistance to starships, but it isn't even clear if that is the 'purpose' of a starbase or a side-effect. The business of it being built for military, research purposes etc. is not confirmed, although it fair to say those things happen on a starbase. 05:21, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I believe that what is written is a fair assessment of starbases based on what we know. -- Dmsdbo 13:52, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Images The pictures on this article make the artacle seem like "starbase" is a federation-only term.can we replace juppiter station (not all that well known) with somthing like DS9 or Ty'go'kor?– 7th Tactical 20:18, 12 September 2007 (UTC) See here Wait a minute... Is jupiter station a starbase? --Tribble 1771561 21:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes. It doesn't have to have starbase in its name in order to be one, such as Deep Space 9. --31dot 21:27, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Really? I don't recall DS9 ever being referred to as a starbase (though I couldn't tell you the difference between a starbase and a "deep space station"). Can anyone find an example of the term "starbase" being used in reference to DS9 or any of the other deep space stations? —Josiah Rowe 05:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::See Bp's comments on Talk:Deep Space 9#Official Long Name?.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to know. Thanks. —Josiah Rowe 23:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Space Station and Starbase I am just wondering if I have grasped the difference of the terms here, space station is the naming for the fixed installation, such as saying Starship for the vessels, with Starbases being a type (as we've seen starbases being purely fixed installations)--Terran Officer 04:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Same thing here. This hasn't been explained in this article and I can't recall any episode where one of the characters explains the difference between a starbase and a space station. Does anybody have any reference, even from the writers, where they explain the difference between this space objects? 17:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::As I understand it, space station is the generic term, while Starbase applies to the Starfleet installation. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) PNA This article needs proper citations and the removal of speculation. - 20:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Land-based? Starbases can be partially or completely located on a planet surface, or be limited to strictly spaceborne installations. Some are a combination of a ground-based facility with orbital components. Just my opinion here, but I would think that if it is on the ground, it isn't a "starbase". Is there a reference to a planetside base being called a starbase? -- 22:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Several, notably Starbase 11.--31dot 00:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I have taken all the comments on this page into account and added a few items from my own twisted mind. Someone should probably add the appropriate photos to this article as I only have screen shots from games.